The USF-Moffitt Cancer Health Disparities Center of Excellence (CHD-COE) will be directed and managed by an institutional partnership between USF and Moffitt. The historical relationship between both institutions and the commitment from the respective top administrators, Dr. Stephen Klasko (Senior Vice President for USF Health and Dean, USF College of Medicine), Dr. William S. Dalton (CEO and Center Director of Moffitt) and Dr. Judy Genshaft (USF President) provide a strong foundation for the CHD-COE. The USF-Moffitt collaboration is a long-term partnership committed to the goal of eliminating the cancer disparities experienced by minority and disadvantaged populations. To successfully achieve the goals of the CHD-COE, the specific aims of the Administrative Core (AC) are to: 1. Provide administrative oversight, guidance and coordination for the other three Cores and the two major studies, 2. Provide grants management support coordination for the Cores and the major studies, 3. Organize and coordinate all the specific support and advisory activities of the AC including the External Advisory Board (EAB), Internal Scientific Advisory Committee (ISAC), and the Community Advisory Board (CAB). 4. Monitor the activities of the research, research training/education, and community engagement/outreach Cores. 5. Plan and develop a Web based tool (Groupware) that will be utilized for communication and information sharing among all Center participants, and 6. Plan and implement an evaluation mechanism that assesses the impact of the Center's conducted benchmark progress in Center activities toward the goals outlined in the proposal.